


Dear My Family

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [8]
Category: EXO (Band), SMTown, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Family, Fanart, photo collage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koleksi kolase foto keluarga yang ada di series 'Dear My Family'. </p><p>[Credits to PhotoScape and Google for photos.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Family 1 - Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> pertama kalinya bikin fanart, maaf kalo masih payah. dan kenapa keluarga ini yg terpilih dibikin album fotonya? soalnya mereka real hahaha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masih pecah ya... gomen... sizenya emang kecil T.T  
> tapi keluarga satu ini bikin aku nggak rileks....


	2. Rose Family 2 - Dark Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jangan tanya kenapa cuman foto yifan yg hitam putih. dapetnya cuman itu doang yg keren, susah cari fotonya yg pas dengan rambut hitam....


	3. Rose Family 3 - Harper's Bazaar

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenapa tepat saat henry, vic, n tao pemotretan buat bazaar, yifan juga pemotretan di sana dalam rangka promo 'Somewhere Only We Know'? ada kebetulan apa gerangan?


	4. Rose Family 4 - At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kumpulan momen rose famnya kupindah ke sini aja deh ^^   
> Keluarga ini sangat nyata di mataku!!! Momennya bejibun!!! Apalagi TaoRia habis release MV Agape!!! Oh ya, ini belum kuperbarui sebenarnya, jadi momennya TaoRia masih agak ngeblur soalnya itu di behind the scenenya Agape, bukan potongan MV-nya.  
> Keep it real meskipun WYF udah keluar dari EXO!!!


	5. Rose Family 5 - Billion Expressions

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy, sharp, tapi bisa dorky. cuma keluarga rose yg bisa.


End file.
